Royals
by SP12122015
Summary: Fantasy AU about Steve and Natasha. The story is definitely not really founded in the comics or any of their backgrounds. Its really a fluff fantasy filler that came to me when I was stuck with writer's block. Please don't hate on it and if you have it in your heart please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Line breaks/new paragraphs represent P.O.V. changes and hopefully dialogue descriptions make sense. I had an idea and ran with it. It's sort of random: hey I had writers block and I couldn't focus on my other stories without doing this first. Please R &R. Beta Readers are Softballgirl4ever and fraryausllystelebashipper101. **

* * *

This was unreasonable to say the least. I am going to get married to a girl that I don't even know. All I know is that she is of some titled background and now it was my job to marry her as the heir to the title The Duke of Montrose. Steven Grant Rogers Marquess of Graham son of Joseph Rogers The Duke of Montrose and Sarah Rogers The Duchess of Montrose was going to marry a girl that his father chooses. Why though? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had been in Scotland all of his life with the exception of his military career. He was a decorated officer, well respected throughout his community, and very much desired by women across the Kingdom. Most of his peers took women to bed and always tried to get him to do the same, but it never worked. He promised himself to his wife, whoever she was, however he found her.

* * *

I didn't understand why I had to get married. I was getting a little old, I just turned 26 but I mean there were so many bachelors that would be willing at any time to have me. Why was my father so intent in finding me a husband now? Future Grand Duchess of the Romanova family, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Natasha Romanoff to her friends though was a Russian Goddess by all standards. Her short red curls fell just below her shoulders, her emerald green eyes were captivating, and her slim physique was pleasing to the eye of many. She was currently on her way Stirlingshire Scotland to meet her future husband. She couldn't believe that not only was she about to get married, she was also marrying a foreign guy. For the life of her she could not see the value of the marriage, nor why it had to be a foreign guy.

* * *

Maybe just because this was definitely a plot that his father was working on, he would break his vow and get even with his dad. His dad was proud of his son and often boasted about the honor that his son held for women. Maybe this would be perfect; he would take a girl from tonight's party and finally give into the wonton flattery he received. The party would have most dignitaries from court, and surly he would be able to bear taking one of them. His dad invited everyone to announce his engagement to the Russian beauty. Why a foreigner I still couldn't tell you. It had something to do with consolidating power. Really deep down in my heart I knew the truth of my birth duty. I was to carry on the line and add power to it. So in this case it meant marrying this lady whomever she was.

* * *

This guy was some Scottish Duke and a real charmer from what I had heard. We docked in Scotland a day earlier than intended. So we went to the castle and went to our guest chambers. The party was in full swing so there was no point in announcing us so we stayed in our chambers. I was getting antsy and I couldn't stand being locked up in a room anymore. I convinced my parents to allow me to attend the party. I had a great plan for getting back at my father for planning this whole scheme. I would sleep with a guy tonight; lose my pureness as its put. It was the trading card of the court for women. No bachelor would really marry a woman if another before marriage had had her. So she figured if she ruined herself then she would be free of this and she could go home to Russia where she could finally have someone of her choosing. As she entered the room she turned heads.

* * *

He was walking around, and it became increasingly hard for him to find someone to take. Then he saw her. As she walked into the room he lost his breath. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was attractive to say the least. She would do fine. He walked up to her and offered to get her some wine. She could tell guys and ladies were staring at her alike. He came back quickly and walked her towards the balcony. She was something, unlike other ladies he had met before. She was definitely new to the parties, probably a younger daughter of some lord that just came of age. Oh this was going to be perfect. He could see that she was a little bit on edge.

"So what's your name?"

"That's need to know my lady, and you do not need to know for tonight."

"Oh and why's that?"

"It makes what I have planned for us all that much easier." This was going to be so much fun for Natasha. She didn't even have to seduce a guy because he was more than willing and drooling all over her.

"I see and what is it exactly that you have planned for us tonight." He leaned down pulled me close and whispered in my ear. It was hushed and his breath was hot on my neck.

"Oh, and what are waiting you for?"

"You to say yes."

"Well yes."

"Then follow me." He handed her a few more drinks and quickly began to lead her to his chambers.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh, over here. Its my chambers." They were outside his chambers. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips quickly. Somehow it felt good to kiss him, right to kiss him. But at the same time it felt so wrong. He was careful and driven to please her first. He opened the door and pulled back from the kiss only to lock onto her eyes, getting lost. He held her hand and led her into his room, closing the door he wrapped his arms around her again kissing her slowly. The sensations he was feeling were unbelievable. Something was special about this moment. Others had told him that nights like these were emotionless, it was about getting a release, but the drive here was definitely more than that.

"I wish I knew your name." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I told you it impede tonight's proceedings."

"Yeah how so?"

"Well look we are having this conversation instead of kissing."

"Well I guess you are right."

"I always am." He leaned down again kissed her slowly.

He loved how soft her skin was under his calloused hands. Her soft lips were addictive. He continued to kiss her and then moved from her lips to her jaw line and neck. She gasped when his lips started to kiss her neck and pulse point. His hands found the strings on her corset and started to pull on them. Her hands ran over his shoulders settling on the front of his chest. Slowly she found the sash she was wearing and pushed it upward. He pulled it off hands resuming to the strings, lips returning to her neck. She then found the buttons on his over jacket and undid them. He finished with her strings pulling them loose. She pushed his jacket off. This process of undoing each other continued leaving a trail of clothes as they made their way onto his bed. The night seemed to pass in a blur, when Steve woke up he remembered every detail. As Natasha came to her sense the details of last night came back to her. She had heard stories of what it was like but this had surpassed all expectations. The night was more intense and passionate than she ever imagined.

* * *

"Morning" He said with a lopsided grin.

"Morning" She smiled up at him before returning to resting her head on his chest and drawing circles on his chest with one hand, the other draped over his waist.

"So last night…"

"It was…"

"I know and I wouldn't change it for the world…"

"Good me neither…"

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why give yourself to me?"

"To ruin my future here…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be here, I want to go home and fall in love, not be forced to find someone here."

"That's a noble cause, but probably impossible for you."

"Yeah so I've been told. Your turn, why?"

"I'm guy come on."

"Please. Be honest with a lady."

"Fine to ruin my father."

"So not because I'm attractive."

"That was a bonus."

"I see. You know I will be the gossip of the castle because my bed is kept."

"Yeah, well I'll be the gossip for finally giving into a woman."

"That was your first time?"

"Yeah why that bad?"

"No, its just that it was that good, I just assumed that you had experience."

"Well thank you…judging by your reaction it was your first time too."

"Yes." They sat there in comfortable silence for a few seconds just enjoying each other's company and the serenity of the moment. A little while later Steve finally spoke up again.

"I guess you should get going before we get caught and in major trouble."

"Yeah I should get going, but how exactly?"

"There are tunnels all throughout the castle. I guide you as close as possible to your room if you tell me where you are staying." She looked at him skeptically for a few moments.

"East wing for visitors. Third room on the main floor on the left of the corridor."

"Okay that's the other side of the castle. We are in the West wing for the host family second room on the main floor. It shouldn't take us too long to cross over." He pulled on his clothes leaving his jacket undone though. Then he helped her lace up her corset once she was finished with all the other hooks and ties. He grabbed a candle and lit it as they entered into the passageways through a false wall door in the back of his room. Natasha couldn't believe what was going on right now. With the false wall thing he could literary leave his room and reenter before anyone knew he left. As they entered she visibly shivered and half anticipating that he took his coat and draped it across her shoulders. She half smiled at him and he returned her smile, and they continued to walk.

"Here we are Miss."

"Thank you." They stood just at the entrance to her room. He was staring at her expectantly.

"Last night was fun."

"Yeah it was." He leaned down and rapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She stepped onto her tiptoes and their lips met half way. Sweet and short and full of passion and anything but innocent. They parted and he opened the door slightly checking out the room and then stepped out of the way allowing her to enter her rooms. He closed the door and made his way back to rooms. That woman was a something else, something far more charming and enticing and exciting than he ever pictured a woman could be. But all desires and inquires aside, it was time to play big boy and get ready to meet his soon be wife.

* * *

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**So to answer all of those Guest comments on the previous chapter, I intend to make this a multi-chapter story for now, there may or may not be a sequel. I hope to regularly update this story, although there are no promises, seeing as how this is not a main story of mine.**

 **I hope you all find it enjoyable. I got an idea from a few other Fanfiction stories, so bear with me when I try the following…anything written in "…." this is something said in Russian. I think it makes thoughts clear and then I don't have to use Google translate only to translate exactly what I am saying to you the reader…so yeah let me know what you think about that…Please R &R. **

Steve was pacing in his chambers. His bed was still mussed from his night with that woman. He was dressed in his military blues as they called it. He had all of his ribbons and meddles from his service on and a sash that clearly denoted his stance as the heir apparent to the Dukedom. Finally his page came to get him from his room. Guess its time to meet his wife to be. He was dreading this moment but he was ever the dutiful son and respectful man. He would greet her and if this is was what his parents wanted, what her parents wanted, he would take her hand. As he left, memories of last night flooded his mind; the red head was truly a wonder. He walked down the stairs towards the throne room. Behind that door was his future wife.

As Natasha entered her room, she couldn't help but feel lonely again. Whoever that guy was, he had really captured her attention and possibly her heart. She was still encased by his scent from his jacket that he had left on her. She hid the coat in her truck and began to get ready for the day. She had to meet her future husband today. She didn't want to get married because of what her dad wanted. She wanted to get married as she pleased. But she respected her family's choice, she was an honorable daughter, she would do as she was ordered to. She dressed in a black dress. It was lacy on the edges and hugged tight to her until her waist, where it then puffed out in an elaborate skirt. Just then she heard a knock at her door. "Enter." Her ladies lady's maid Yelena entered and came to collect her other clothes. She then proceeded to help Natasha with her make up.

"Good morning your lady."

"Morning Yelena."

"Are you ready to meet your future husband?"

"I am because it is required of me for my family and I respect them."

"Cheer up my lady. I hear the Marquis is quite the looker." Natasha let out a small chuckle. "There all ready. They are waiting on you in the Throne Room." Natasha left and walked to the Throne room. As she got ready to enter she took a deep breath. Behind that door was her future husband. As the door guards allowed her to enter, she scanned the room with her eyes frantically. It was just her parents and his. He wasn't there yet. She curtsied before her parents and future in-laws, before taking her place beside her mother. They had a small quick conversation, during which her mother grilled her on her time last night and her absence from her chambers this morning. Then a page entered announcing the arrival of the Marquis, her future husband.

"Announcing his grace, Steven Grant Rogers, Marquis Graham, son of his grace Joseph and Sarah Rogers Duke and Duchess of Marquis." And then her world stopped. She couldn't breath or think straight.

"Father, Mother, your grace Duke and Duchess of the Romanova Family. It is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes glanced over to the last figure in the room. It was the red head from last night. He stopped and stared at her. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl. Of all of the girls he could have slept with last night he happened to pick out his future bride.

"Your grace." She broke the silence first, all eyes on her. She shortly curtsied bowing her head slightly. He was staring at her mouth agape.

"No please, Steve."

"Natasha." They looked to there parent who were now deep in conversation.

"Son why don't you take Ms. Romanova around the castle, get acquainted with each other, I believe that we have reached a mutual agreement. You are getting married to Ms. Romanova." Steve nodded at his father. He looked at Natasha and then took her hand. He led the way through the castle, he talked in short sentences telling her where things were, what rooms where what, what halls were what, where they usually met during different times. Then when no one was grabbed her hand and took her into the library. He closed and locked the doors behind him.

"Romanova."

"Rogers."

"Stop, you knew everything didn't you? He had slammed her against the wall cornering her between the wall and his body.

"I only act like I know everything."

"Stop playing games. My dad told you about the wedding didn't he? He told you to seduce me so that I wouldn't ruin his perfect son image, so we would still get married."

"I have never met your father until this morning. Last night was an event of circumstance, the first time I met my future husband by name was this morning when the page announced you."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. I am just as surprised as you are. The only thing I am trying to figure out now is if it was a good surprise or a bad one." He was intently staring at her at this point. Part of him didn't want to believe her, but after all of the rare emotion the night before and the look in her eyes, he did believe her. She was trying to lose her self last night and she happened to fall for his charm. Who was he kidding, he was the one who seduced her, and pulled her from the party to his chambers.

"So was it good or bad."

"Depends?"

"On?"

"Whether or not you found it good or bad, whether or not you still want to marry me, whether or not you want to try to build something here." His grip on her lessened and his hand slipped to wrap around her waist pulling her to him into a kiss. His other hand traveled up her sides stopping on her neck lightly pulling her hair, embedding his hand. Her two hands wound around his neck playing with his hair. Their tongues battled for control, and then it all stopped. Their breaths' mingled and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I want to try, I can't say that last night, what we shared was bad, because it wasn't." He opened his blue eyes only to meet her green ones they lost themselves in that moment. The world around them melted.

"So do I. I want a loving marriage."

"Then lets build one together."

"Where do we start?" He leaned down again and connected their lips in a soft kiss. They barely moved their lips, but all the sensations were running through her warming her.

"I think physical attraction is the start and I am pretty sure we are good there. "

"Yeah are you sure Natasha? I think we need to verify that." He kissed her again and when they broke for air they looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"What now?" He nodded. "Here?" He nodded subtlety again. And like that their lips were connected again. About a half hour later they fixed each other's hair and they emerged from the library only to walk around the rest of the castle passing the family rooms and the guest rooms. They returned to the great hall for lunch. After they started to eat he made small talk with her.

"So what else do we need?"

"For a good relationship?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, I guess mutual respect and trust, we work together, not shutting anyone out no matter what they do or what we are facing."

"Absolutely, Natasha."

"So what else do we need?"

"Communication, where we start building trust about our life together. No secrets."

"Agreed. So where do we start?"

"How about with age and family history?"

"Okay. Well I just turned 26 and for as long as I can remember my father's family has been head of the Romanova family. He was the first-born son of my grandfather he was his father's first son and so on. I have a few cousins at home, mostly I don't like them except one or two, in fact most all of them are girls except one or two."

"So then why are you inheriting the title?"

"Well it has something to do with heritage, tradition, and the fact that those cousins are bastard born. I have one uncle but he is sickly now they don't think he will last much longer, so by all linage records I am next in line."

"That's fascinating, I've never seen that all happen really. It is quite unique for such highborn families. Not that I am currently complaining, given the opportunity I have been presented with, but why is your father seeking a foreign born husband for you?"

"I honestly don't know. But form what I can put together it has to do with politics in Russia right now. There is some unrest and he thinks that I will be safer here than at home. Foreign blood is also respected in Russia, so he's hoping that by having us married it will increase the strength of the family."

"Huh. I've never thought of it that way. I always knew that my father would arrange my marriage and make it so that I married someone of power but it I always thought that it would be someone closer to the ruling family of Scotland. He's always been power hunger, he thought that military service and a good marriage could make his chances better."

"So you've served then?"

"Yeah I have. In fact the Scottish government actually heavily decorated me. I earned almost all available metals and honors, short of my own title. I have a few scares to show for all the work, but after one of the bad ones I was promoted so high that I rarely saw comeback the next time I was called out."

"Do you think you will be called out while we are married?"

"Maybe, I don't know, it really all depends on whether or England attacks or France or if we decided to go to war. The current crown price James Buchannan Barnes is a close friend of mine and I trust him with my life, if he calls me to serve it will be bad and we will have to pray it just doesn't get that bad."

"Speaking of which, how will all of this work?"

"What?"

"Our religions. I mean I follow the orthodox church of Russia, and you're catholic, you follow the Pope. I will tell you honestly that I am not all that religious, but if you are then I am willing to follow you and your faith."

"That's comforting. Yes I am heavily religious, but I am willing to respect you and your customs. Like if there is something at a wedding that your family practices, I will be willing to part take in that, and afterwards, if there is a holiday of some sort I will be willing to honor it."

"Thank you Steve."

And with that they finished their meal and headed back to the throne room, only to walk into their parents signing documents and going back and forth on dates and amounts. They made themselves known and both of their parents greeted them. Steve's father walked towards them and shook his son's hand before pulling him aside. Steve looked to me before letting go of my hand and walking with his father. My mother came over and started to speak to me in Russian. She was asking me about how my day was, what I thought of Steve. I answered her in Russian telling her that he was the perfect gentleman, that I was ready to take my place by his side as his wife. She smiled at me and said negotiations were going well, we had a sizeable dowry set up, and since I was marrying him for power in part, he would assume control of our lands and title as soon as my father passed on. We would become the Lord and Lady of two Dukedoms, one here and one in Russia. The only thing left was to get the wedding blessed by the royal family seeing as how close Steve's family was to the royal line.

"Come Natasha, lets go get you and a few servants and start moving our things to our new joint chambers." Steve walked over and took her by the hand. And as we walked out of the room he wrapped his hand around my waist. When we made it to my chambers he closed the door and almost aggressively, but more so possessively pinned me against the wall and started to kiss me. I returned the fever of the kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck. Finally we broke apart, breathless, and still somehow hungry for more. His eyes had become dark and dilated, throughout our kiss, he closed his eyes, slowed his breathing before opening them again revealing his normal crystal blue eyes.

"So what did your father want?"

"He just wanted to tell me whether I wanted it or not, I was getting married to you. That everything had been worked out except the date of our marriage and the blessings of the royal family. That I had to be a man and accept that you are going to be my wife."

"So Mr. Rogers, Marquess of Montrose, are you willing to take me as is, as your wife?"

"Yes."

"You speak Russian?"

"Well I had to learn several languages as a kid, French, German, Italian, Russian, Gaelic. It was all because of my time serving and as a member of a high standing family so close to the royal family."

"So we can have private conversations in broad daylight if we wanted to?"

"Yes." At this point they had migrated to the sofa chair by the fire place, where a servant had long since started the fire.

"So what did you mother say to you? I only caught the first few sentences when she asked how I was."

"I was asked what I thought of you, then I was told that all the details were worked out, that I was your bride to be, that once my father passes, we would, well mostly you would be in charge of two Dukedoms, head of the Romanova family and Rogers family." He laid close to the edge and wrapped an arm around Natasha pulling her towards him. She laid her head in his lap and pulled her feet onto the edge of the couch. The flames danced in their eyes, and for now he was content just being near her, just having her in his arms. He slowly fell asleep with his wife to be in his arms. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
